El día de mi boda
by June Magic
Summary: Gracias a una absurda Ley de Matrimonio del Ministerio de Magia, Severus Snape se ve forzado a contraer matrimonio. He aquí sus reflexiones sobre ese día.


Hola, les dejo este relato que se me puso entre ceja y ceja y no pude abandonar. Está ambientado en el marco de la famosa Ley de Matrimonio del Ministerio de la Magia, totalmente fuera del canon.

Y quiero darle las gracias a Sayuri Hasekura por ayudarme con algunos detalles y por el apoyo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**El día de mi boda.**

Me sentía tan extraño. El día de mi boda. Jamás pensé que ese día llegaría y ahí estaba, poniéndome el traje que Lupin —¡Lupin, entre todas las personas de este planeta!— me había ayudado a escoger. De no haber sido por él, probablemente habría usado una de las túnicas que uso todos los días para enseñar en Hogwarts. Y no me lo habría perdonado a mí mismo después, aunque entonces no lo sabía.

Y mientras me amarraba el pelo en la nuca con una cinta de raso —no se ilusionen, seguía grasiento— pensaba en mi futura esposa. Hermione Granger.

De no haber sido por esa absurda ley del Ministerio de la Magia, jamás habría pensado en casarme, y menos aún con ella. ¡Por Merlín, era casi una niña! Y a decir verdad, tenía problemas para verla de otro modo. Iba a ser difícil vivir con ella... ¿por qué no se había quejado cuando le dijeron que tenía que casarse conmigo? No es que tuviera muchas alternativas, pero aun así, no esperaba que se resignara a su suerte sin pelear ni un poquito.

Y de pronto me vi ahí, parado frente a todos en medio del jardín de Molly Weasley esperando a que llegara _mi novia_.

La música comenzó a sonar y ella apareció vestida completamente de blanco, tomada del brazo de su padre. Llevaba un vestido con un corsé, dejando los hombros al descubierto, y una amplia falda de una tela vaporosa que no supe identificar (con suerte puedo distinguir el algodón de la seda).Y llevaba un velo finísimo que le tapaba el rostro, una tradición muggle que nunca había visto en un matrimonio de magos. Pero a pesar del velo, podía ver sus emociones: miedo, tristeza y una resignación más allá de lo que las palabras pueden describir.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta realmente de lo que estaba realmente sucediendo; esta muchachita iba a ser mi esposa. Mi mujer. Mi señora.

Quise salir volando por un costado, aparecerme en medio del desierto del Sahara, irme a cazar osos polares al Ártico. Pero entonces el señor Granger puso la mano de su hija en la mía. Una mano suave y pequeña, casi de niña... pero no era una niña. Me la había entregado, me la había confiado. Yo tenía que protegerla, lo que era en primer lugar la razón de ese matrimonio...yo tenía que cuidar de ella, ella sería mía... _mía_.

Y nos volvimos hacia Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien estaba oficiando la ceremonia en nombre del ministerio.

Decir que recuerdo lo que ocurrió es mucho. Sólo sé que sentí que me mareaba, que oía las palabras de Shacklebolt a lo lejos, como en un sueño. Hasta que le oí preguntar:

—¿Severus Tobías Snape, aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como tu legítima esposa?

Y yo contesté de manera automática "Sí, acepto" sin pensar, sin detenerme, sin que fuera yo mismo el que estaba hablando. Luego la oí a ella, con una vocecita desajustada, como la voz de quien no ha usado su voz en mucho rato y necesita carraspear para aclarar la garganta.

Nos pusimos los anillos y entonces Shacklebolt nos pronunció marido y mujer, y sentimos cómo la magia nos vinculaba de por vida.

"Puede besar a la novia". Kingsley dudó un momento en decir las palabras tradicionales, dadas las circunstancias de la ceremonia, pero al final se decantó por el lado de lo establecido.

Ella temblaba. Levanté el velo con delicadeza. ¡Qué hermosa y delicada se veía! Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, parpadeó y esas lágrimas se desbordaron. Tomé su rostro delicadamente con ambas manos y barrí las lágrimas con los pulgares. Tan hermosa, tan frágil.

La besé. Era el primer beso que le di en mi vida, y quería que ese primer beso fuera real. Ese matrimonio era la primera cosa pura que había tenido en la vida, y quería que fuera real. Pero tampoco quería avergonzarla delante de todos, así que le di un beso firme y breve. Ella se sorprendió, probablemente no esperaba más que un beso en la mejilla, pero separó sus labios y me besó de vuelta. Y entonces fui yo el sorprendido.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarnos, aunque sospechaba que muchos más bien querían darle las condolencias a ella. Pero no me importó, porque ella ya era mi esposa y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Partimos la torta de novios —Molly se había esmerado de verdad, incluso salieron fuegos artificiales en forma de corazón cuando el cuchillo cortó el bizcocho— y mi esposa bailó con su padre. Yo me retiré a una esquina y me senté a mirar a mi mujer desde las sombras con un vaso de whisky de fuego en mi mano. Remus se acercó, arrastró una silla hasta el lado mío y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, también con un vaso en las manos. "¿Qué quieres, Lupin?" le pregunté, hastiado. "Nada", me respondió. "Sólo me pregunto si vas a bailar con tu esposa o me dejarás a mí hacerlo". Ah, bailar. Nunca fui bueno en eso, ni tuve muchas oportunidades de hacerlo en mi vida. Pero si alguna vez iba a tener esa oportunidad, ése era el momento. Terminé mi trago de un golpe, puse el vaso en la mano de Lupin y me puse de pie. Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer, me dije, y me acerqué a mi esposa y mi suegro.

Me paré junto a ellos. No pedí permiso para bailar con ella, ¿por qué iba a pedir permiso para bailar con mi esposa? Mi suegro me miró, sonrió y asintió. "Severus", me dijo y me tendió la mano de su hija.

La tomé en mis brazos y comenzamos a bailar. Su cintura apretada dentro del corsé se sentía tan breve que me producían ganas de apretarla contra mí, pero no lo hice. Bailamos el vals sin hablar. Ella parecía no ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos y mantenía su mirada fija en mi corbata de plastrón. Y sin embargo se dejaba guiar por mí con confianza, sin dudar un segundo. Bailaba como una hoja atrapada por el viento. _Y yo era el viento._

Los invitados comenzaron a irse. No eran muchos después de todo, y Hermione se sentía cansada. Nos despedimos y algunos aprovecharon para susurrar palabras de aliento al oído de ella. ¿Qué clase de monstruo pensaban que era yo? Pero no me hacía ilusiones, sabía que eso iba a suceder, después de todo soy Severus Snape, el maldito profesor de pociones, el ex-mortífago.

Tomé a mi esposa por la cintura, le pregunté si estaba lista y ella asintió. Y nos aparecimos en mi casa de Spinner's End. Nuestra casa, ahora.

La sujeté un momento para recuperara el equilibrio, pero ella me soltó casi en seguida. Sus ojos vagaron por la sala, y yo me maldije en silencio por haberla llevado ahí en la primera noche, a un lugar tan frío y falto de belleza. Un hogar que no había conocido el amor de una familia.

"Bienvenida a tu casa" le dije sin embargo. "Podrás hacer los cambios que quieras más adelante. Lamento no tener un hogar más apropiado, pero..." "No, está bien", me interrumpió.

Ella se volteó quitándose las horquillas que sujetaban su tocado y su peinado (a todas luces la había arreglado su madre), liberando su cabello. Dejó caer el velo sobre un sillón y me preguntó mirándome a los ojos con valentía: "¿Podemos... podemos ir a la habitación?" "Claro" le contesté, complacido de que por fin había dejado la tristeza atrás y volvía a comportarse como la joven luchadora que era. No se había enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso para apocarse frente a su marido.

La tomé de la mano y la guié escaleras arriba. La dejé entrar en la habitación primero. Gracias a Merlín había tenido la sensatez de preparar la habitación para ella, comprando una cama grande sencilla, un cobertor nuevo, un mueble para sus cosas. Hermione se acercó a la cama y pasó la mano por el cobertor, que hasta el momento era la única cosa hermosa que había en esa casa. El cobertor y ella, claro está. Yo me quedé en una esquina y comencé a quitarme la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata, para quedarme sólo en camisa y pantalones, lo más cómodo que podía estar sin asustarla. Y ella al verme pensó que me estaba desnudando y mirándome fijamente alcanzó los cordones de su corsé anudado a su espalda para quitárselo.

"¡No!" la detuve, cruzando de dos zancadas la habitación. La tomé de los hombros y fui deslizando mis manos por sus brazos hasta alcanzar las suyas. Y las llevé al frente, juntas, y las besé. "No todavía". Me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. No pude evitar sonreírle con esa mueca sarcástica que suelo usar, una mala costumbre que no puedo quitarme. Dejé sus manos lentamente sobre mi pecho y la agarré por la cintura. Me dí el gusto de recorrer con mis manos esa cintura tan breve, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar, muy a mi pesar. La abracé, la apreté contra mi cuerpo como deseé hacerlo en la fiesta. La sentí gemir muy despacito, y al mirarla vi que ella también había cerrado los ojos y respiraba muy rápido, sus pechos parecían querer escaparse del corsé. ¿Estaba asustada o lo estaba disfrutando? Sabía tan poco sobre mujeres...

Me di cuenta de que era el momento de tener la temida conversación sobre nuestra nueva situación. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar.

"Hermione... sé que no soy lo que habrías querido para ti. Y yo no me habría buscado una esposa de no haber sido por la estúpida ley. Pero ya estamos aquí, eres mi esposa y voy a tratarte como tal. Sé que en el pasado no te traté... de forma apropiada, pero eso se acabó. Eres la señora Snape ahora, y tendrás el respeto que te mereces." Ella sonrió dulcemente y me dijo "No esperaba menos de usted, profesor". Sonreí y la corregí. "Ya no soy tu profesor. Soy tu esposo." "Lo siento, es una costumbre difícil de olvidar de un momento a otro."

Fue una conversación breve y poco adecuada, pero ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar su elocuencia en esos momentos. Nos miramos a los ojos, acaricié el contorno de su cara con el dorso de mi mano. "Ahora eres mía", le dije con toda la emoción que se apretaba en mi pecho. Y la besé con pasión, apretándola contra mi cuerpo. No sé qué sucedió en ese momento, pero la oí gemir de nuevo en mi boca, y esta vez perdí todo el control que me quedaba. Sin dejar su boca mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, su cintura imposible, sus pechos agitados, su pelo salvaje. Y sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa mientras me permitía el acceso a su boca. Sus labios eran suaves, húmedos, sabían todavía al pastel de bodas. Su lengua se encontró con la mía y me pareció que el mundo comenzaba a girar demasiado aprisa, tal era el vértigo que sentía. Parecía que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo había emigrado a una sola parte de mí y ya no podía pensar con claridad. Tenía que hacerla mía en ese mismo momento o iba a morir de angustia y deseo. ¿Cómo era posible que en la mañana la hubiera considerado sólo una niña? ¿Cómo era posible que una chiquilla a la que no le había dado una segunda mirada me hiciera perder el control así? Olvidé que quería ser cuidadoso con ella y tiré salvajemente de los cordones de su corsé hasta soltarlo. Nos separamos en busca de aire y la miré a los ojos; los tenía nublados de deseo y estaba completamente a mi merced. Por su voluntad propia.

"_Mía"_

"_Sí"_

El vestido cayó hasta sus rodillas, y en vez de salirse de él saltándolo –era bastante voluminoso –la levanté en brazos y la saqué de él. La deposité con cuidado en la cama, y me puse a su lado, casi cubriéndola. Sólo llevaba sus pantaletas y sus zapatos. Todo blanco. Como una virgen. Volví a besarla, pero esta vez no me quedé sólo en su boca. Su piel se sentía tan suave y apetitosa que no pude menos que recorrerla con mis labios. Primero la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja, luego su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula. Y a cada paso sus labios entreabiertos regalaron a mis oídos con sus gemidos ahogados. Cada uno de ellos excitaba mis nervios más allá de lo que había creído posible. La estaba tocando como un músico a un instrumento, arrancándole notas maravillosas, formando melodías en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo. Mis manos se deslizaron desde sus costillas hacia arriba, hasta sostener sus pechos, que no eran grandes, pero tampoco demasiado pequeños, dos montículos suaves y cálidos que se ajustaban perfectamente a las palmas de mis manos. Sus pezones estaban duros, y mis dedos los pellizcaron ligeramente, provocando un grito ahogado. "Lo siento" "¡No!" fue su única respuesta. Sonreí y volví a hacerlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Mi boca se sintió atraída irresistiblemente, como por un encantamiento convocador y se cerró sobre uno de ellos, lamiendo, succionando, y ella arqueaba su espalda para ofrecérmelos, temblando. Sus manos me atraparon allí, acariciándome, impidiéndome levantar la vista, impidiéndome detenerme. Pero yo quería verla. Atrapé esas manos con las mías, y con un solo movimiento fluido, me puse sobre ella, sujetando sus manos por sobre su cabeza encima de la almohada, buscando su mirada. Hermione estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus labios hinchados y rojos por la pasión con la que habían besado y habían sido besados.

"Por Merlín, Hermione, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de que eras tan hermosa? Soy un bastardo con suerte"

La vi perderse en mis ojos y luchó hasta liberar sus manos. Recorrió con ellas mis parpados, mis cejas, mis pómulos, mis labios y mi nariz horrenda. Parecía estar en un trance.

"Ten cuidado con lo que sueñas..." susurró y me atrapó para besarme. Y besó mis parpados, mis cejas, mis pómulos, mis labios y mi nariz horrenda. Y otra vez mis labios, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más exigente. Y yo, envuelto en una nube de deseo absoluto, caí sobre su cuerpo presionándola contra el colchón. Mi miembro estaba tan erecto que me dolía, me dolía de una manera deliciosa y terrible a la vez, y la única forma de aliviar esa sensación era frotándome contra ella. Y su cuerpo respondía de la misma manera, retorciéndose debajo de mí, arqueando su espalda y elevando sus caderas para encontrarme. Nunca, en toda mi vida, había sido deseado de esa manera, y la sola idea me mareaba y me confundía, pero no era capaz de resistirme a la sensación.

"Severus" Gimió mi nombre y tiró de mi camisa, tratando de desabotonarla. A pesar de que la idea de ver sus manos desvistiéndome era atrayente, mi ansiedad era mucha como para soportar semejante trámite, y murmuré un encantamiento para desnudarme. Oh, las dulces ventajas de la magia sin varita. Cuando la aprendí no imaginé que sería _tan útil_.

Al desaparecer mis ropas también desapareció la cinta con que sujetaba mi pelo y cayó sobre su rostro. Pensé que Hermione detestaría el contacto de mi pelo grasiento sobre su cara, pero ella parecía encantada, tomó mis negros mechones y los restregó por su cara, hundió sus manos en ellos y me acarició. Sentirme deseado por completo, con mis defectos incluidos, me produjo una sensación de levedad en el alma, como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de mis hombros.

Y sucedió algo extraño.

Me reí.

Me reí con toda mi alma.

Hermione me miró asustada, pensando que me estaba riendo de ella, pero le quité rápidamente esa impresión cubriéndola de besos, y pronto ella estaba riendo también.

Pero no duró mucho. Sus piernas se abrieron y sólo la delicada tela de encaje de sus pantaletas nos separaba. Incapaz de mantener por más tiempo esa situación, mis besos fueron bajando lentamente, a sus pechos, su vientre y finalmente deposité un beso sobre el encaje. Y ambos gruñimos al unísono. La toqué levemente por sobre la tela, que estaba empapada. Sentí que me llenaba de orgullo, ella estaba completamente mojada por mí, para mí. Yo, el murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras.

Aparté la delicada tela hacia un lado y mis dedos resbalaron sobre su carne temblorosa y brillante, haciéndola retorcerse y gemir, agarrando con fuerza el cobertor de la cama. Su aroma me provocaba aún más, y yo que había pensado que eso no era posible. Mis dedos se deslizaron suavemente por su apertura, penetrándola, y oí mi nombre romperse en sus labios... "Se... Severus..."

Extraje mis dedos, ahora brillantes con sus fluidos, levanté mi vista y me encontré con sus ojos castaños, apenas abiertos, cubiertos por la niebla del deseo más profundo. Y ante su mirada metí mis dedos cubiertos por la prueba empírica de su lujuria en mi boca, saboreándola, disfrutándola como si fuera ambrosía. Y cerró sus ojos en un gesto sublime, los rojos labios en una perfecta "O", y un gemido ronco que resonó dentro de mí como el rumor subterráneo de un terremoto.

Al borde de la locura, desgarré el delicado encaje exponiendo su parte más íntima al antojo de mi boca hambrienta. Mi esposa cayó sobre el colchón indefensa y se abandonó al placer que le daba. Mi lengua recorrió sus pliegues húmedos, saboreándola, mi nariz se perdió en esa fragancia que me enervaba y me complacía, mientras un rosario de gemidos se desgranaba de su boca. Rocé con mi lengua el botón de su clítoris y ella elevó sus caderas para encontrarme, buscando aún más. La recorrí a mi antojo, la penetré con mi lengua hasta donde fui capaz, concentrándome en los puntos donde sentía que le daba mayor placer. Todo mi ser, mis sentidos, mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban enfocados en una sola meta, la de darle el mayor placer posible. Mis dedos la penetraron mientras mi lengua seguía torturando su clítoris, hasta que ya no pude más, no pude controlarme por más tiempo. Sabía que estaba a punto de acabar, a punto de dármelo todo, y yo, el bastardo egoísta de siempre, no pude dejar que ese maravilloso regalo se perdiera en el aire.

"Hermione, ¿eres virgen?" "No", me respondió con cierta tristeza. "Gracias a los dioses" murmuré y posicionándome de nuevo sobre ella la penetré en un solo movimiento suave y continuo, hasta el fondo, gruñendo desde el fondo de mi garganta.

La miré a los ojos. Tan hermosa. Y se sentía tan apretada, maravillosa. Y me sentí horriblemente posesivo. Sujeté sus manos por sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola. "Eres mía ahora." Susurré. "Completamente mía, sin vuelta atrás" le aclaré embistiéndola suavemente con cada una de mis palabras. "Más, Severus, más", me rogó con voz aguda. "Sigue hablándome, tu voz... es maravillosa."

Y con mi voz oprimida por el deseo y el cumplimiento de mi deseo la cabalgué y le hablé. Le dije lo maravillosa que era, lo hermosa y perfecta, más perfecta que el más ambicioso de mis sueños. Que era mía, sólo mía, y jamás la dejaría ir; que su cuerpo era más sublime que el de la propia Galatea, que se sentía más dulce que la ambrosía, que sus gemidos eran la música más sublime que habían escuchado mis oídos. Perfecta, perfecta, perfecta. _Y mía._

Y yo, Severus Snape, maestro de la elocuencia, comencé a perder el sentido y murmuré incoherencias cuando los músculos de su vagina se apretaron en torno a mi miembro y su cuerpo se tensó como la cuerda de un arco y ella se deshizo en un orgasmo perfecto, dando grititos agudos y susurrando "profesor". Hasta la última onza de control de mi cuerpo desapareció y la monté con fuerza, olvidándome de lo frágil que era, apretándola contra mí y lanzando un grito animalesco, básico, primario, en el momento preciso en que mi semilla salió de mi cuerpo para depositarse en el suyo.

Exhausto, caí sobre ella, negándome a salir de la calidez de su cuerpo, recuperando el aliento. Apenas recuperé el juicio intenté rodar hacia un lado para dejarla respirar libremente, pero ella me sujetó con fuerza. "No te vayas aún. Quiero sentirte dentro mío." Y atrapando mi rostro con sus manos me acercó para besarme, esta vez suavemente, con ternura.

Me apoyé en mis brazos para no aplastarla.

—Me llamaste "profesor" —le dije sonriendo.

—Tú me llamaste de mil maneras más y no me estoy quejando. —Me reí suavemente. Tenía razón por supuesto. Enredé mis dedos en el nido de pájaros que era su cabello, recordando cómo había jugueteado con el mío. Qué linda pareja hacíamos con nuestras cabelleras imperfectas. Pero ahora amaba ese nido de pájaros y no lo habría cambiado ni por la cabellera de Fleur Delacour.

—¿Por qué te pusiste triste cuando te pregunté si eras virgen?

—Pensé que estarías decepcionado. ¿Por qué otra razón lo habrías preguntado si no?

—¡Merlín, no, me preocupaba hacerte daño!

Y ahí tendido sobre ella, disfrutando de la paz que se siente después de hacer el amor, recordé sus palabras.

—¿Por qué dijiste "Cuidado con lo que deseas"?

—Porque podrías obtenerlo.

Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender del todo sus palabras. Su risa cristalina me atravesó y luego comenzó a explicarme.

—Cuando estaba en 6º comencé a encapricharme contigo. —La miré incrédulo, pero continuó. —No lo sé, tal vez era tu voz, tus movimientos, tu inteligencia, tu sarcasmo, o quizás tu valentía al trabajar para la Orden.

Rodé hacia un lado tratando de procesar la información.

—¿Fue por eso que aceptaste mi petición de matrimonio? ¡Los de la Orden me dijeron que era para protegerte de los mortífagos fugitivos!

—Severus... me enfrenté a Voldemort en persona, ¿crees acaso que no podría con un mortífago? Se los dije a los de la Orden, pero no quisieron escucharme. Pude haberme casado con Ron... pero no quise.

—¡Y entonces por qué rayos estabas llorando en la ceremonia!

—Porque estaba asustada, Severus. Una cosa es lo que una desea y otra cosa es la realidad. No sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar. Pero al parecer no salió tan mal, ¿verdad?

Me miró con ojos ansiosos, y no pude menos que besarle la punta de la nariz, la boca, y luego envolverla en un abrazo.

—Sí que soy un bastardo con suerte.

—Y ya era hora, ¿no?

Nos quedamos ahí, acariciándonos distraídamente, hasta que comenzamos a quedarnos dormidos. Y entre sueños la oí hablar.

—¿Y tú Severus? ¿Me pediste en matrimonio sólo porque te lo pidió la Orden?

—Sí. Pero me hiciste cambiar de opinión. No hay ninguna mujer que sea tan inteligente y valiente como tú. Y hermosa, además. –La apreté contra mi cuerpo y le besé el cuello, provocándole escalofríos. –Si tuviera que elegir ahora te elegiría a ti sin dudarlo... ¡Merlín, Hermione, deja de retorcerte así o no respondo!

Fue una larga noche.

Una semana más tarde fue el matrimonio de Potter y Ginny Weasley, parte de la lluvia de bodas causadas por la absurda (y maravillosa) Ley de Matrimonio. Sería la primera vez que apareceríamos en público como los Snape. Sabía que todos iban a murmurar y a mirarme con odio, como si no hubieran sido ellos mismos los que me pidieron que me casara con Hermione. No tenía ni pizca de ganas de ir, pero Hermione insistió en que no iba a perderse el matrimonio de su amigo y tampoco iba a ir sola.

Llegamos por vía Flu, salí yo primero de la chimenea y le tendí la mano a mi esposa para ayudarla a salir. Ella me limpió una ceniza que me había quedado en el pelo y me tomó del brazo, orgullosa. Todos se quedaron mirándonos en silencio, expectantes, pero Hermione los saludó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sí que soy un bastardo con suerte.

Fin.


End file.
